Black Shadow (Film)
Black Shadow is a superhero film based on the superhero Black Shadow and the first film in the Infinity Ultimate Cinematic Universe. It also serves as the first film in Chapter 1. Plot Summary After being stranded on an island for eight years, Jack Calvin returns home and reunites with his family. However, he soon learns that sinister forces are trying to take control of his city, and must suit up as the Black Shadow and work with the local police to save his home. Synopsis Dark City is the home of Jack Calvin, a young, handsome and successful lawyer who defies his father David, who wants him to join the family business. Jack is invited to see a Korean-American man who needs his lawyer and Jack takes the next plane out. However, the plane suddenly crashes, killing everyone on board and leaving Jack as the sole survivor. Jack is trapped on an island known as Hope Island and is almost immediately found by Master Akuza and taken to his temple. Akuza invites him to join and Jack does so, gaining skills as a fighter very slowly. However, Akuza’s prize student Kato Nakamura grows jealous of the attention that Akuza gives Jack and plots with Akuza’s right-hand woman known only as Madame Fatale to get rid of him. Jack stays with the Ministry of Blades for four years before realizing that their plan is to eliminate America. Jack is forced to fight his way out of the Ministry of Blades and Nakamura promises to kill Jack. Jack spends the next two years hiding from the Ministry of Blades, killing as many of them as he can before they give away his location. Jack then sees a helicopter coming and he catches its attention. Jack returns home to David, his mother Mary and sister Jane, before reuniting with his best friend Daniel Jackson and childhood best friend and crush Amy Baker. After going on a ride along, Jack and Daniel are quickly mugged by an unnamed man and Daniel is knocked out. Jack is able to subdue the man but after hearing him beg decides not to kill him. Jack learns from Amy that two criminal brothers named James Murphy and his brother Dom are controlling the city. Using his knowledge from the island, Jack crafts a specialised suit and decides to confront the Murphys. He does so and engages in a fight with his men, beating them, although Dom is accidentally killed in the process. He leaves James for Amy to arrest him as Murphy swears revenge. Meanwhile, Nakamura enters the city and slaughters three cops, catching Amy’s attention. He comes across Jack in his costume and the two fight, with Nakamura emerging victorious. In the aftermath of the battle, Jack learns that Mary has given him a bodyguard named Lyall Mason. Jack is able to escape him a couple of times but Lyall eventually catches him out and realises he is the vigilante. Jack tells him that Nakamura is part of a terrorist organisation and that they need to stop him before he hurts anyone else. Nakamura, now going under the moniker of Swordsmaster, introduces Akuza and Fatale to Dark City. Jack hears of this and crafts his suit to make it more mechanical, but allowing him to use his martial arts. Lyall then dubs him as the Black Shadow and Jack heads out to confront them. Black Shadow confronts Swordsmaster and they fight again, but Fatale and Akuza get involved and Akuza attacks the police precinct before hitting one of the major buildings. Amy protects her captain when Fatale attacks the building and engages in battle with her, but Fatale emerges victorious. Black Shadow asks Lyall to evacuate the people in the building and he realises that Akuza is after his family because of a personal vendetta. Black Shadow confronts Akuza, Swordsmaster and Fatale at Calvin Inc. and Akuza reveals Black Shadow’s identity to David before Swordsmaster stabs him. Akuza sets the building to blow and he and his people leave. Jack apologises to David but David tells Jack he is proud of him and dies. Black Shadow then interrupts Swordsmaster and battles him before allegedly throwing him to his death. Black Shadow then fights Fatale and Akuza as they prepare to leave. At first he loses, but Amy distracts Fatale and kills her. Black Shadow battles Akuza but realises the building is about to explode. He notices that everyone has evacuated and saves Amy as the building explodes, killing Akuza. Amy thanks Black Shadow for his help and asks him who he is, but Black Shadow chooses to leave instead. Later, Jack attends his father’s funeral and tells Jane she will have the company soon. Amy visits Jack and they kiss as she leaves. Lyall asks Jack what he will do next and Jack tells him that Dark City still needs cleaning up and that he will remain as the Black Shadow. Black Shadow then goes after an alleged criminal that is “trying to shoot at everyone”. In a mid-credits scene, someone watches Black Shadow’s activities and declares that he is who they need to save the world. In a post-credits scene, Swordsmaster is revealed to have survived the fall but is badly injured and treated by an unknown woman. Cast * Scott Eastwood as Jack Calvin/Black Shadow * Natalie Dormer as Detective Amy Baker * Will Yun Lee as Kato Nakamura/Swordsmaster * Adam Scott as Lyall Mason * Ken Watanabe as Master Akuza * Devon Aoki as Madame Fatale * Domnhall Gleeson as Daniel Jackson * Jane Levy as Jane Calvin * Stephen Lang as David Calvin * Jessica Lange as Mary Calvin * Viggo Mortensen as James Murphy * Max Martini as Dom Murphy * David Denman as Captain Foster * Yuji Okumoto as Adam Long Appearances Locations * Dark City * Hope Island Items * Black Shadow Suit Species * Humans Organisations * Calvin Inc. * Ministry of Blades * Dark City Police Department Production Notes Category:Movies Category:Chapter 1 Category:Black Shadow Media Category:Black Shadow Movies Category:IUCU Films